ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed
Ideas This section shall host all of Omega Omnitrix's ideas for Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed until they have been refined into article-worthy material. Everything in this section is TENTATIVE AND LIKELY TO CHANGE. ONLY OMEGA OMNITRIX HAS PERMISSION TO EDIT THIS SECTION AND ITS CONTENTS!!! Plot Ideas Arc 1 *Present-day Ben's new Omnitrix malfunctions, causing trouble for both Ben's 10-year-old self and Ben 10,000, who are busy saving the world in their own time periods. All three versions of the hero are haunted by nightmares of the Diagon after present-day Ben learns that Azmuth has mysteriously disappeared, and whenever the Bens transform, they find themselves attacking those they care most about as if being controlled by someone else. Things only get worse when the Omnitrix aliens materialize in the real world and attack, trapping the Bens, who have lost their ability to transform, inside their watches. *Young Ben, present-day Ben, and Ben 10,000 awaken in the city-like dimension within the Omnitrix, able to transform once again simply by wishing it, for the Omnitrix is no longer on their wrists. The three, whose watches are connected across time and space, team up and travel through the Omnitrix in an effort to escape (this is done in a similar fashion to Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, in which the different "levels" in the Omnitrix are recreations of the aliens' home worlds). *Back in the real world, tensions rise between Kevin and Gwen. Feeling used and betrayed by Ben, Kevin ends his relationship with Gwen and begins a new life of low-key crime and Plumber work. Gwen learns from Grandpa Max that with Ben gone and possibly dead, she is the last hope to the universe. However, Gwen still senses Ben's manna and, desperate to find and rescue him, travels to Anodyne to become a full Anodyte with help from Grandma Verdona. *Before it is too late, Professor Paradox forces Kevin and Gwen to reunite; to end the coming crisis, they must fight as a team. He confirms that Ben is still alive, but he is in the middle of the most difficult battle of his life against an adversary stronger than any he's ever faced before: himself. Paradox reveals that because Ascalon and the Omnitrix share the same energies, when Ben used the sword to defeat Vilgax and rob him of the Diagon's power, the demon's consciousness entered Ben's body and fused with his DNA. Paradox states that the Diagon has taken over the Omnitrix, and he's using the aliens within in an a second effort to conquer the universe. **'RELATED IDEA': Eon was truly a Ben from another timeline who had never been freed of the Diagon's control. Knowing Ben would eventually destroy him, the Diagon resolved to become the only Ben in existence in hopes of escaping this inevitable fate. *Kevin and Gwen agree to team up once again in an effort to free Ben from the Omnitrix. Unable to simply destroy the watch because doing so would also destroy Ben and his transformations, they use the Rustbucket to travel cross-time with help from Paradox, hoping one of the parallel dimensions leads them to the world contained within the Omnitrix. Kevin and Gwen's journey takes them to many of Ben's Omnitrix aliens' home planets, on which they fight evil versions of the aliens themselves (a reference to Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks). *Inside the watch, young Ben, present-day Ben, and Ben 10,000 find Azmuth under attack from some of the Omnitrix aliens. The heroes rescue the Galvan, who, despite how tired and weak he is, reveals he had neutralized his DNA on Primus to enter the Omnitrix after detecting a dangerous space-time anomaly in hopes of resolving it. After admitting his failure to do so, Azmuth explains that the Omnitrix is what holds the universe together, for the watch contains its DNA. Now that the Diagon has taken the watch and Ben's transformations over, he intends to use Ben's strongest form, Alien X, to tear the universe apart and rebuild reality itself. The Omnitrix is the universe's last hope, and Azmuth reveals that the only way the Diagon-controlled Alien X can enter the real world like Ben's other Diagon-controlled transformations is if Ben is able to escape from the watch. Realizing how critical Azmuth's condition is, present-day Ben resolves to get the elderly Galvan out of the watch before it is too late for him, no matter what the consequences are. *Kevin and Gwen's journey across time and space yields an army of alternate versions of Ben who are willing to fight alongside them to save their universe. They even reluctantly recruit Albedo, the only other Galvan besides Azmuth who knows enough about the Omnitrix to fix or destroy it, depending on the situation. *Pursued by the Diagon-controlled aliens, young Ben, present-day Ben, and Ben 10,000 finally manage to get Azmuth to the exit portal that would allow them to escape the Omnitrix. However, before they can escape, the Diagon-controlled Alien X reveals itself to the heroes, along with another army of Ben's evil transformations. A battle ensues to prevent the Diagon from entering the real world, but Azmuth sacrifices himself and chooses to hold the evil aliens off while the Bens escape before it is too late. Before returning to the real world, Azmuth tells present-day Ben to recall that the aliens are not his power; his power is the aliens. Ben screams in defiance as the aliens close in on the Galvan, but before he can come to Azmuth's aid, he finds himself in the real world. *Young Ben, present-day Ben, and Ben 10,000 are horrified to see the Omnitrix world and real world fusing together. They can still transform simply by wishing it due to the absence of the Omnitrix from their wrists, but they find that every living thing on Earth is being transformed into Ben's aliens. The Bens realize much to their chagrin that Azmuth died in vein; because the real world and the world within the Omnitrix are now one and the same, the Diagon-controlled Alien X and its reinforcements can enter the real world at will. *The Bens reunite with Kevin and Gwen just in time for the Diagon-controlled Alien X to arrive with an army of aliens. The alternate Bens, Kevin, and Gwen face off against these while present-day Ben goes after Alien X. As reality falls apart around them, Ben learns the hard way just how powerful Diagon's power has made Alien X. The evil Celestialsapien absorbs all of its alien accomplices into its body, and using their combined powers, destroys every alternate version of Ben except for the true young Ben and Ben 10,000. Kevin, Gwen, and Albedo are also incapacitated. Ben and Alien X are the last two standing. *Alien X continues to taunt Ben, stating that it is too late to save the universe, and even if Ben destroys him, he'll be destroying himself, as well. Ben reveals he doesn't care, and after Alien X claims he's not nearly powerful enough to even scratch him, Ben understands the true meaning behind Azmuth's last words. All this time, he has been the one saving the world, not the aliens he transforms into. The aliens will always be a part of him, Omnitrix or no Omnitrix. This lets him take on the form of Ultimate Ben, which he uses to destroy Alien X. *Reality pieces itself back together as Kevin, Gwen, Albedo, young Ben, and Ben 10,000 regain consciousness. The Omnitrix returns to Ben's wrist. Azmuth is revived now that things are back to the way they were before his death, and he restores Albedo's Galvan form and makes him his apprentice once again as a reward for his recent heroics. Professor Paradox takes young Ben and Ben 10,000 back to their own times, but not before he tells present-day Ben to enjoy his brief respite because things will only get harder for him as time goes on. Before the hero can comprehend Paradox's words, Ben, Kevin, and Gwen find themselves back in their own time with no memory of past events; they assume they all had the same weird dream and depart for a new Plumber mission.